Dreamscape - Regarding Princess Friederike
by AkabaraYashiki
Summary: This story takes place a year after Friederike's death, Ludwig is still on his journey to find a suitable princess. With a little help from Dorothea, the Prince is able to see the person he wants most desperately to see...LuiXIdike


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hey readers! I'm taking a quick break from my Ib fanfiction to write a bit of Ludwig! I really do love Ludwig Kakumei, it is by far one of my favourite mangas to date. I seriously cannot get over how well fleshed out each princess is in her chapter, Kaori Yuki really has outdone herself. I think I shall start with an oneshot about my favourite princess, Princess Friederike. Sleeping Beauty has always had a soft spot in my heart but Friederike's story is so deep and painful.

I wrote a bit of the Snow Queen story into this one-shot. Rest assured, it's not one of Kaori Yuki's originals, I made it up completely :)

If anyone is interested in the cover photo, it was a shot taken of my Friederike cosplay last year, please refer to my deviantart: akabarayashiki

I shall say no more, I hope you enjoy the short and sweet read!

**_Dreamscape_**

Prince Ludwig did not feel like doing anything tonight. He sat in his bed on the second floor of the small inn alone, no prostitutes, no bottles of alcohol. Nothing. He stared down at his hands that lay idly in his lap.

It had been a month since his crew and himself had left the castle in his mother, Queen Amalberga's care. With Wilhelm, Dorothea and the occasional reappearance of Lisette, this month had slipped by. He had passed through two kingdoms, the first the kingdom of his childhood friend Prince Didier who fell in love with a mermaid, the second an frozen kingdom who was ruled by a fearsome sorceress. No eligible princesses have been found thus far and quite frankly, Prince Ludwig did not see much hope in the endeavor. Not that that ever stopped him, any quest, no matter how far-fetched, was a wonderful excuse to leave the stuffy castle.

"Prince..." The prince looked up, his raven haired attendant had poked his head in the door.

"What is it Wil?"

Wilhelm shuffled into the room carrying a small glass vase. A cluster of purple bell-like flowers were visible. Lui squinted at them, he'd seen those before, but their name had slipped his mind momentarily. "What are those?"

"Ah, they're Campanula Sarastro flowers. I bought them from a vender down in the market just as it was closing." Wilhelm placed the vase on the Ludwig's bedside table. "I thought they were pretty...and...after all...it's been a year since..." Wilhelm's sentence trailed off and he sheepishly whispered, "I'm sorry Prince Lui..." he excused himself quickly. Prince Ludwig did not stop him or try to say anything. After a moment, he gingerly reached his hand out and with two long fingers, stroked the closest violet bell.

It felt like satin, soft, and sleek. He brought his hands back into his lap. It's been a year huh...? He took a deep whiff of the air and found the blossom's scent had already permeated the room. It was a soft gentle scent, not too strong, just light enough to veil the room with a comforting mist. Ludwig laid back into his bed, his now shorter hair fell like ginger waterfalls onto the cotton pillow. He just knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight... He sat up on the bed once more and began to strip off his long sleeved day shirt.

Almost on cue, a loud clanging could be heard from just outside the door. Ludwig did not even give the door a glance, he closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Dorothea. If you're going to spy on me, at least make an effort not to be noticed." With on fluid motion, Ludwig aimed his shirt onto the wooden chair that stood near the door. It fell neatly onto the chair joining a long black overcoat. The witch Dorothea opened the door now, her black and white maid attire was crisp with the exception of the water splatter on her apron. A copper basin was in her hands; Ludwig could tell immediately that it was empty.

"I-I wasn't spying Prince Lui, I-I was just bringing you your water to wash your face with!"

Ludwig glanced at his sometime maid and witch companion and could not stop himself from chuckling. "Of course you were, I must have mistaken you for one of those _other_ peepers that constantly hang around me." Dorothea and the Prince both burst into laughter. After a few moments, the laughter ceased.

"I'll just get you more water." Dorothea turned to go.

"Wait." The witch looked back upon the prince surprised. "Could I ask for a favour?"

"Yes my Prince, anything...ask me of anything. Tie me up, whip me, ball gag me, I'll do any-"

"Not one of those favours."

The witch laughed, "I figured it wouldn't be. Well, what can I do for you Prince?"

Ludwig ran a hand through his long flaming red locks, "Could you whip me up one of your strongest sleeping potions? I-I don't know if I'll be able to get much rest without one tonight."

Dorothea looked quizzically at her prince. Her expression held a very slight sadness as well as understanding, then, "I have just the thing." Dorothea produced a small bottle form her pocket, "Here's a sleeping draught, it's fast acting and will keep you asleep for about 12 hours or so." She handed the bottle to the prince.

Scrutinising the liquid in the small vial the prince asked, "Any side effects? For example, sleeping for a millenia?"

"Haha, very funny. You already know that had nothing to do with me." Dorothea smiled now, a gentle smile. "Just trust me. I wouldn't want you to sleep forever. Besides, that would be detrimental for me." Ludwig raised a brow. "Just kidding! Well I'll go get more water for you, don't take that till I get back." Dorothea winked and left the room with her wash basin.

Ludwig lifted the vial up to the light. It was smallish, about the length of his pinky finger and just as thin. Inside, a pale silver liquid was bubbling silently. Well, whatever... Uncorking the top, the prince downed the potion in a single gulp. He laid back into his pillows and closed his eyes, willing sleep to consume him.

When the witch returned five minutes later, the prince had already passed out in bed, only a thin sheet covering his lithe body. Dorothea quietly set the basin down on the cold stone and stood looking down at the prince.

"Impatient as always I see." Dorothea flicked one of her long blue ponytails over her shoulder. "Sweet dreams my Prince..." Carefully, she plucked a bud from the Campanula flower and rested it on the pillow beside the prince's sleeping profile.

A familiar scent filled his nostils. Ludwig blinked. He was lying down, facing the sky, clouds drifted lazily in the canvas of pale blue. The prince rubbed his eyes and sat himself up. He was in a field covered completely by purple blossoms; it seemed to be mid spring, the wind was light and playful, tossing his hair behind him.

"Lui?" The prince turned at the sound of his name. A young woman stood maybe five feet from him, her arms full of purple campanulas. She was on the petite side, her slender figure was draped in a white night gown trimmed in blue ribbon. Her short silver tresses barely brushed her shoulder, framing her heart shaped face and contrasting nicely with her delicate features. A pair of light blue eyes danced when Ludwig's eyes met hers. She smiled happily.

"I...idike?" Ludwig rose to his feet and began to walk as if in a trance, only stopping when he was directly before her. "This is a dream..."

"I daresay it is, you silly boy." Princess Friederike laughed and set her flowers on the ground, "Dorothea had something to do with this didn't she?"

"I-I don't doubt it. I must have been the potion she gave me." The Prince stroked his princess's face gently, "But it doesn't matter, I can see you now." He leaned in and kissed Idike's forehead. "I've missed you." he whispered quietly, cupping her face in his hands.

"I know my love, and I've missed you." Friederike embraced the prince gently. Ludwig wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet.

"Ah! Lui!" Idike laughed, her voice sounding like a tinkling bell. Ludwig swung her around then gently placed her on her feet.

"How has my sleeping beauty been?"

"Wonderful now that I have seen you." Friederike pushed a stray strand of silver hair behind her ears. "Do you remember? This time last year, I met you for the first time in the real world."

"I remember." Ludwig carefully took her hand and lead her to a clearing in the meadow. "Dance with me."

"I'm afraid I'm not a fine dancer Lui. I'll step all over you." Friederike laughed.

"I don't mind it at all." Ludwig guided her left hand to his shoulder. "Indulge me this once Idike." He rested his right hand on her waist.

"As you wish my love." Friederike took her prince's free hand. Ludwig began to sway gently, guiding her feet. She looked down careful not to step on his feet. "It feels strange dancing to no music."

"Why don't you sing for me then?"

"Sing? Why...I haven't sung since...well, it's been a long time..." Friederike smiled a bittersweet smile.

"I'm sure you sound beautiful." Just then Friederike's foot stepped on Ludwig's boot toe.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're as light as a feather, there's no need to apologise." Ludwig guided a flushed Friederike around the clearing another time before they stopped. Friederike walked over to where she'd left her flowers and gathered them up in her arms. Ludwig came to her side and sat down amongst the flowers. She too sat down beside him and began to fiddle with her blossoms.

"What are you making?"

"You'll see." The princess smiled a secretive smile, "Now tell me about outside world, I haven't seen you since that terrible battle..."

"Of course." Ludwig rested his weight on his hands behind his back and leaned his head backwards. "Life has resumed I suppose. Earlier this month, we have ended up stranded in the inland sea. Luckily, we were close enough to Prince Didier's kingdom so we stopped in to visit."

"The Kingdom in the sea?"

"That's the one. Prince Didier and I used to play together. It's been awhile, he's grown up but he's still as frightened of me as ever." Ludwig laughed quietly.

"You used to bully him didn't you?" Friederike glanced up from her work accusingly.

"Why certainly." Ludwig answered without the slightest hint of apology. Friederike laughed and waved for him to continue. "He married a mermaid."

"A mermaid?" Friederike ran hand through her hair, "Those are rare around these parts aren't they?"

"They used to be in your time, now they're sighted much more along the coast lines."

"I see. I would have dearly loved to see one." Friederike looked down and smiled. "I don't suppose I ever will though."

"My dear..." Ludwig had brought himself back up into a sitting position. Gently he leaned close to his princess and kissed her mouth. When he drew away he murmured, "I wish I could take you."

"I know, Lui." Friederike smiled at him. " Now, tell me more!" Ludwig repositioned himself.

"Well, after Didier's kingdom, I ran into the kingdom of Ice."

"Ice?"

"Yes. Along the road, we found a freezing child upon a reindeer. She was no older than you, maybe even younger, in search for a boy who wandered from home." Ludwig paused and looked up at the sky. "She said he was held in the castle of the Snow Queen."

"The Snow Queen?"

"The kingdom to the immediate west of yours is protected by a fearsome sorceress. She is called the Snow Queen by many and her kingdom alone is not in the alliance of kingdoms." Ludwig explained.

"Alliance of kingdoms?" Friederike tilted her head quizzically.

"You were already asleep for about 30 or so years before the treaty was signed." Ludwig smiled, "I had to read several history books concerning the squabbles and wars between the kingdoms. In only one of the books, I read about a large scale war brought on by a country from across the sea. They attacked from the sky, meaning borders between kingdoms were blurred and the land as a whole suffered. That was the first time the kingdoms of this land banded together to fight back." Ludwig turned to look at her. "The Snow Queen did not come to our aid during the war and therefore did not sign the treaty."

"You mean she would not support us if trouble came again?"

"Precisely."

"What a heartless woman."

"Not quite so heartless."

Friederike looked up again from her work and grinned mischieviously. "Tell me more." She leaned close to Ludwig, "She fancied you, did she not?"

Ludwig laughed, "Certainly, am I not a desireable man?" Friederike raised an amused brow. "I must act somewhat vain, even when I'm around you."

"You silly thing." Friederike threw a bud at him.

Ludwig dodged it, laughing. "Perhaps. Anyway, she promised to return the boy if I stayed."

"Tough, I doubt any woman could get you to stay put."

"How aptly put. I'd believe it if I wasn't here right now." Ludwig smiled when Friederike's cheeks glowed. He fingered a strand of her silver hair. "Has your hair grown?"

"No, but I could will it to be long if you wish it."

"Do let me see."

Friederike put down her flowers and closed her eyes. Almost like water, her hair suddenly began to get longer and longer. Silver threads, thin and long pooled from her head inching for the ground. After a few minutes, the growth stopped. Silver hair, as straight as a pins, rained down her back onto the purple campanulas.

"Lovely..." Ludwig grasped a handful of her hair and brought it to his face, "Just lovely." Friederike blushed and began to braid one side of her hair. "It reminds me of Rapunzel's hair."

"Rapunzel?"

"The Queen of King Silvio. His kingdom lies to the south of mine. Prior to their marriage, her hair was so long it was used a rope to get into the tower she was imprisoned in."

"Imprisoned? Sounds like my plight..." Friederike bit her lip.

"Ironically that was Dorothea's doing as well."

"That witch does get around doesn't she?" Friederike's expression softened. "But..she isn't a bad person is she?"

"No, she isn't." Ludwig released Friederike's hair as she began to braid the other side. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes please, however did you escape the Snow Queen?"

"Well after the children left, she told me she wanted me." Friederike rolled her eyes, "Of course I replied that she was far too old for me."

"Oh no Lui! You didn't!"

"Oh I did. I really had to watch myself though, she was capable of completely changing me if she kissed me."

"Kissed you? What do you mean?" Friederike took up her flowers again.

"Her kisses have power over humans. One kiss will make you impervious to cold. A second kiss could make you forget your entire past. A third kiss would kill you."

Friederike covered her mouth. "Did she kiss you?"

"Yes, twice." Ludwig smiled here. "It took Wilhelm's daring and Dorothea's cunning to bring me back to my senses."

"Always saved by your friends huh?"

"Yes. I daresay, I could not have asked for better companions." Ludwig plucked a purple flower and tucked it behind Friederike's ear. "We would not have gotten out of there at all though if not for Lisette's timely appearance."

"Red Hood?"

"Indeed. She had heard of a rumour of a guarded castle with stores of treasure so she came searching." He laughed as he recounted the tale, "She burst in with firearms, gifts from my mother no doubt, and bought down the Snow Queen's chandelier."

Friederike giggled, "Oh no, she was lost wasn't she?"

"Indeed, the Snow Queen had never couped up treasures like that. Either way, her distraction was enough for us to get out of the place."

"And then?"

"Well the Snow Queen followed, enraged. But not for long since Red Hood was sure she had hidden the treasure so she pursued her, who was pursuing us, out of her kingdom." Ludwig slid a hand down his face, "Well, in the time that we fled her castle and her coming in pursuit of us, I'd figured out the way to get her to leave me be."

"Yes?" Friederike gripped her dress excitedly.

"She wanted the young boy who she kidnapped to write the characters for "eternity" with the ice in her castle. Well, he'd already made the first character [永]. On our way out, I handed Wilhelm some ropes. With the ropes, we roped a batch of her "snow bees"."

"Bees?"

"Yes, she had a legion of snowflakes that guarded her castle like bees guarding a hive."

"Oh I see."

"Well she continued after us, unaware that we were riding in circles around her castle." Ludwig took a moment to write on patch of empty earth the second character [遠]. "With the rope, we were able to reign the bees around her castle into formation, until this word was formed around her castle."

Friederike eagerly leaned close to the character, "Interesting...if her castle was in the middle, does that mean her castle was the radical [口] in the middle of the character?"

"Yes."

"You're a genius." Friederike breathed in awe.

"Don't flatter me too much my love, hearing it from you makes me just that much more spoiled." Ludwig smiled almost embarassed.

Friederike giggled, "And then? What happened after that?"

"Well, did you know, words have power?" Friederike shook her head. Ludwig continued, "The second character we wrote was the second part of the word for "eternity", but the character itself was the character for "far"."

"I see where this is going." Friederike smiled.

"Indeed. Dorothea enchanted her and her castle to be transported to the desertlands." The prince smiled devilishly. "I'm sure she melted."

Friederike laughed again, "Well, what of Red Hood?"

"She was upset that she didn't get to go through the castle in search for treasure first, but eventually she calmed down."

"I imagine you're slighting her reaction."

Ludwig inhaled then exhaled, "I am, she shot several rounds of her gun into the sky and felled several birds." The prince and princess both broke into another round of fresh laughter.

After a few minutes, Friederike lifted the flowers from her lap she'd been working on. Except now, they were no longer a bundle of flowers, they'd had been braided into a purple garland. Bells peeked out from all over the garland with springs of green here and there.

"Lower you head." Ludwig did as he was told. Friederike carefully placed the garland on her prince's head. "There."

The prince gazed up as best as he could to get a good look at the garland. "It's beautiful, thank you Idike."

Friederike smiled, "It's the best I can do." She leaned in and gave her prince a peck on the cheek. "You must be going soon my love, it's nearly morning."

"What? It can't be, I've not been talking that long."

Friederike watched him sadly, "Time passes differently in dreams my dear. I wouldn't wish you to leave if you didn't have to. But I cannot rob the living of someone they care about. Your friends would miss you dearly."

"But I want to stay here..."

The princess smiled sadly, "I know my love, I know." She looked down at her lap. "I wish you could stay." Suddenly she looked up, "Lay your head in my lap."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Ludwig did just that, he carefully laid down, his head on her gown and his body perpendicular to her. Friederike stroked his face and smiled from above.

"I'll sing to you before you go."

Ludwig nodded. "Okay."

Friederike's delicate lips parted as she began to sing, "_Deep in the meadow, under the clear skies, a lone bird sings. Songs of sorrow, songs of desolation to no one for no one could hear her. No one could hear her_."

Ludwig's eyes were beginning to get heavy, but he willed himself not to fall asleep. Her voice was angelic, and lulling, as if trying to put him to rest. He promised to resist as best as he could.

"_The wind blows in a stranger. He is different the wind says, he will listen to you. He listened to her song. He listened to her song_." The princess's voice trembled ever so slightly.

The sun above seemed to be getting brighter, Ludwig found it harder to look beyond Friederike's delicate face. He blinked and tried to keep his eyes open.

"_Now she sings, songs of love, songs of happiness. Songs for him. Him who would hear her_." Friederike's voice trailed off. "I love you Lui, I'm happy to have seen you today...until next time my love..."

The prince's eyes could no longer stay open, he glimpsed Friederike's tearful smile for a moment before everything went black.

Prince Ludwig's eyes came open. The ceiling was wooden, not clear blue skies with slight puffs of clouds. He blinked back tears and closed his eyes again, bringing his hand to his face. He was still in an inn, not a meadow. Morning had come and the miracle was over..

"It was just a dream..." A warm tear slid down his face, "Idike..."

There was a knock on the door. The prince wiped his eyes against his wrist and put on his best grumpy expression. "Come in."

"Prince? Are you awake?" Wilhelm opened the door, a towel in his hand.

"Of course I'm awake you idiot." Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't tell you to come in otherwise."

Wilhelm embarassedly grimaced. "Yes my Prince. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"That's good to hear my Prince." Wilhelm placed the towel in the water basin on the floor. "I expect the flowers helped?" He glanced over at the vase of flowers only to realise the vase wasn't there. In its place was a woven garland made from the campanulas. "What? The flowers! They're...a wreath now!"

Ludwig looked at the garland wonderingly. What magic was this? He lifted the garland from the table and held it in his hands.

_It's the best I can do._ Those words ran through his thoughts, her voice still clear in his mind.

"They're a gift." he whispered

"Prince?"

"They're a gift." Ludwig repeated. "From Idike."

"Princess Friederike? But she's..." Wilhelm could not bring himself to say the word. Just then Dorothea appeared at the door.

"Helllloo~ Did someone sleep well?" She walked into the room, a self-satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, I did. Thank you Dorothea." The witch shared a secretive look with the prince while Wilhelm looked between them, confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not a thing, slave." Ludwig snatched the wet towel out of Wilhelm's grip, "I can wash my own face, now get out, both of you."

As Dorothea and Wilhelm exited his room, Ludwig brought the garland to his face and took a deep whiff. The scent was the same as in the dream, a wave of calm blanketed him. Prince Ludwig closed his eyes and murmured, "I love you Idike."

_I know my love._

-FIN-


End file.
